Uma Centena de Milhares
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Ele sempre soube que desejava uma utopia. Presente pra Hiei-and-Shino, Matsuda Centred


_**Uma Centena de Milhares**_

"_Someone tell me why I act like a fool"_

Tota Matsuda tinha oito anos quando ouviu falar pela primeira vez de um teste de Q.I.

Foi num programa de televisão. Ou talvez tenha sido numa revista, ele não se lembrava direito. Eram muitas as coisas das quais Matsuda não se lembrava – ele sempre foi distraído e desatento, segundo sua mãe. Portanto, não haveria como lembrar-se daquilo, mas o fato é que acontecera.

Na realidade, foi ouvindo a conversa do pai com um amigo do qual ele não sabia o nome. O homem comentara que seu filho havia feito um teste recentemente e Matsuda, curioso (e intrometendo-se), quis saber se era um teste de escola.

Ele riu e disse que não.

"_Foi um teste de Q.I. Estou muito orgulhoso, ele tirou 112 pontos."_

Matsuda franziu a testa.

"_Os que eu faço só valem 10."_

Naquela vez, seu pai riu também.

"_É um teste que mede a sua inteligência, Matsu-chan."_

Matsuda cruzou os braços, emburrado. Não gostava que rissem dele. Aquilo acontecia com certa freqüência, na realidade.

"_E ele tirou quanto?"_

"_112. Significa que a inteligência dele é muito acima da média."_

Sorriu, presunçoso, jogando os cabelos despenteados para trás com a mão. _Grande coisa._

"_Ah, é? Aposto que, quando eu fizer, vou tirar mil! Não, espere: Vou tirar uma dezena de milhares!"_ Gritou, empolgado por mostrar o que aprendera na escola. Dez lápis formam uma dezena de lápis, e com mais cinco ficava..._ "Mais que isso: Uma quinzena! Ou então uma... Uma..."_

"_Uma centena de milhares, Matsuda?"_

"_Isso! É, isso mesmo! Eu vou tirar uma centena de milhares!"_

Dez anos depois, ele realmente fez um teste de Q.I. E tirou 75.

Não uma centena. Nem de milhares.

Aos oito anos, Tota Matsuda não tinha como saber, mas ele era um completo imbecil.

_**X**_

Tota Matsuda sempre gostou de quadrinhos, em especial os da Marvel.

Na maioria das vezes, o pai os comprava para ele. Matsuda costumava ser um garoto perfeitamente normal, mas suas preferências naquelas histórias eram diferentes das outras crianças. Ele concordava quando ouvia que o _Batman_ era incrível, mas seu personagem favorito era o Comissário Gordon. E os outros policiais, sem nome ou destaque, nos quais ele reparava, sempre.

Quando brincava com os outros garotos, todos queriam ser os heróis ou os grandes vilões. Os papéis de policial sempre sobravam para Matsuda, e ele ria, fazendo-se de conformado. E fingia atirar nos vilões, mesmo sabendo que o _Coringa_ não seria pego por nenhuma das balas; e tentava resolver o caso, mesmo sabendo que no final a glória seria do _Batman_. Todas as crianças faziam caretas quando lembravam que alguém na brincadeira tinha que ser os guardas que o _Pingüim _ia matar, mas ele não.

Aos dez anos de idade, Tota Matsuda sabia exatamente o que queria fazer na vida.

_**X**_

As crianças e jovens aprendem muita coisa na escola. Normalmente, graças às matérias e a alguns bons professores. Mais raramente, porém, aprendem algo com seus colegas. Às vezes, coisas tão importantes que os acompanham até o final da vida, e com ele foi assim.

Tota Matsuda tornou-se um mestre na arte de levar uma surra.

Não que chamasse atenção o suficientemente para apanhar sem motivos. Era aquela insistência, só isso. Porque, mesmo que preferisse o Comissário Gordon, Tota Matsuda decidira bancar o Batman e ajudar os outros. Ou, melhor dizendo, _tentar_. Ele não gostava de brigas e nunca fazia um desafio direto, mas não importava.

E ele corria em direção aos colegas que estavam sendo agredidos e tirava sabe-se lá de onde coragem para protestar com a voz trêmula. "_Isso não é justo."_ "_Pare com isso." "Não é certo fazer isso."_

E o _isso_ sempre acabava sobrando pra ele.

Chutes, socos, um olho roxo, às vezes alguns dentes quebrados. "_Porrada! Porrada!"_ berravam os alunos ao seu redor. E quando a surra terminava e a maioria deles se afastava, sobravam um ou dois para perguntar se ele estava bem. E Matsuda sempre estava.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele dizia.

A característica marcante dos covardes é que eles nunca aprovam a violência. E a dos idiotas, que lutam mesmo assim.

_**X**_

As pernas dele tremiam ao entrar no escritório do homem. As mãos suavam; ele nunca estivera numa delegacia antes. Levantou a cabeça devagar. _Pensem no que vocês querem_, havia dito o diretor em sua formatura.

"_O que deseja, meu rapaz?", _falou, juntando as mãos.

Matsuda fechou os punhos e engoliu em seco. _O que eu quero,_ lembrou-se.

Justiça. E uma centena de milhares de pontos de Q.I.

_**X**_

Quando foi aprovado na polícia, Aizawa disse que chorou. Ide disse que sentiu o coração disparar. Mogi disse que nunca se sentira tão vivo.

Matsuda lembrou-se de uma frase do _Homem-Aranha_.

"_Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades."_

Estufou o peito. Sentiu-se como Peter Parker. Um Peter Parker sem a máscara, os poderes e a bela namorada ruiva. Com um distintivo mal polido, o paletó amarrotado e 75 pontos de Q.I.

_**X**_

Ele sempre quis justiça. Talvez fosse típico, mas era o que mais queria. Trabalharia a vida inteira para conseguir, se fosse necessário, mas a verdade é que não bastava. E Matsuda sabia. Ele era um idiota, mas não era um completo retardado mental.

Ele sempre soube que desejava uma utopia.

E ele não era o único. As pessoas – a maioria delas – sonham com isso também. Sonhavam quando pequenas, mas quando se tornavam mais velhas aprendiam a esconder isso, porque sonhar com uma utopia é _idiota_.

Matsuda nunca escondeu.

Era tão burro que sequer lhe ocorria. Então, quando alguém lhe falava sobre _sonhos_ – que as pessoas passavam a chamar de _objetivos de vida_ -, ele não hesitava em contar. Um jovem tolo e ingênuo, os outros pensavam, e estavam sendo até mesmo generosos. Um jovem _imbecil_, diziam internamente. Um jovem imbecil que acreditava na justiça.

E ele não era o _único_.

Tota Matsuda tinha vinte e cinco anos quando conheceu alguém mais iludido do que ele.

_**X**_

Um assassino. Um louco. Matsuda não era esperto o suficiente para concluir sobre sua existência sem que toda a polícia já estivesse se preocupando com aquilo, mas até ele podia reconhecer o perigo.

E o maior perigo era que aquele criminoso parecia _falar com ele_.

Falar de justiça e de sonhos.

"_Kira acredita que é Deus."_

E Tota Matsuda descobriu que tinha medo de uma utopia.

_**X**_

"_Eu sou L."_

Ele falou mais algumas coisas, mas Matsuda não se lembraria delas depois. Então se sentou. _Açúcar_. Nas mãos, na boca. Primeiro cubos que ele jogava na xícara, depois doces. Bolos, morangos, gelatina. O maior detetive do mundo era um completo viciado.

Matsuda gostava de doces.

Matsuda o odiou desde o início.

_**X**_

Odiava-o por vários motivos que ele inventara, mas principalmente por ter falado aquelas palavras.

Palavras inegavelmente estúpidas. Palavras que Matsuda já dissera várias vezes. E dos lábios dele as letras saíam tolas e dos de L saíam como verdades.

"_A justiça sempre vence."_

Saíam como uma profecia.

_**X**_

Nas investigações, ele se empolgava facilmente. Ria alto, fazia um comentário idiota e ouvia as reclamações de Aizawa. Divertia-se, de certa forma, mas no fundo havia medo.

Uma sensação desagradável no estômago e mãos suadas. A voz falhando. Mais ou menos como ele na escola ao falar que _"Isso não é justo"_. Alguns chamavam isso de pavor. Matsuda chamava de enjôo.

Um idiota. Um imbecil. E essa era a maior causa de seu medo.

Kira tinha muito mais do que 75 pontos de Q.I.

_**X**_

"_O que é, Tota?"_

Matsuda não conseguiu levantar a cabeça, mas conseguiu falar.

"_Esta... É uma carta de demissão, senhor."_

E então ele não tinha sequer o distintivo.

_**X**_

Light Yagami era muito inteligente.

Aquele era um fato que a maioria das pessoas não demorava a assimilar. Nem mesmo Matsuda deixara de reparar na rapidez de raciocínio do rapaz. Era boa-pinta, também. As garotas gostavam dele. E tinha um senso de justiça exemplar, arriscando a vida para ajudá-los a pegar Kira. Sim, ele era realmente impressionante.

Era normal ouvir elogios a Light. Eles vinham de Ryuuzaki, de Aizawa e Ide, até mesmo de Mogi. Matsuda concordava. Ele ria e dizia, sorrindo, que, quando tivesse um filho, gostaria que fosse como Light. E todos logo concordavam.

"_Light é o tipo de jovem que pode revolucionar o mundo. O tipo de pessoa que realmente pode conseguir justiça. Eu também gostaria de ter um filho como ele, Matsuda."_ dissera Aizawa certa vez, seguido por murmúrios de aprovação. Matsuda sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, bebendo um gole de seu café, mas não disse nada.

_Justiça._

A verdade é que ele queria ser como Light.

_**X**_

E ele caiu da cadeira.

Ele pegou um cubo de açúcar entre os dedos, cambaleou e então ele _caiu da cadeira_. E Light correu até ele e o pegou nos braços e gritou, mas os olhos dele se fecharam.

Ele caiu da cadeira e então estava morto.

_Uma profecia falha._

Tota Matsuda passou vários meses sem conseguir comer doces.

_**X**_

Mas aquilo não durou muito tempo. Uma qualidade dos burros é a capacidade de esquecer o que lhes incomoda facilmente, e Matsuda não era diferente. E ele esqueceu-se do _maior detetive do mundo _e do modo como ele fazia coisas absurdas parecerem verdades.

"_Eu suspeito que Yagami possa ser Kira."_

Porém, às vezes – muito de vez em quando -, as palavras de L vinham-lhe à mente. Não quando Light fazia algo que a maioria das pessoas consideraria suspeita, mas sim em momento aleatórios. Quando ele deixava a central, mais cedo do que o outro, e se despedia com um sorriso. E Light sorria de volta e então ele se lembrava.

"_Eu acho que Light está escondendo que é Kira."_

Naqueles raros momentos, Matsuda sacudia a cabeça. Impossível. Ridículo. O próprio diretor confirmara aquilo em seu leito de morte. O maior detetive do mundo havia suspeitado de Light, mas não importava.

O maior detetive do mundo estava errado.

Errado e morto.

"_Vamos trabalhar juntos para capturar Kira."_

Daquelas palavras ele lembrava. E Matsuda respirava fundo e sorria. Light iria ajudá-los. Aquela suspeita não fazia sentido, e somente um idiota como ele poderia levá-la a sério a altura dos acontecimentos.

E então ele pegava a pasta e abria a porta para sair, e não notava quando o sorriso de Light Yagami ganhava um toque de deboche.

Ser um completo imbecil tinha suas vantagens. Entre elas, você não tinha que encarar alguns fatos.

_**X**_

"_Você é Kira."_

Nem mesmo ele poderia ter dúvidas. Mesmo que quisesse. Mesmo que tentasse. Sua mente limitada procurava desesperadamente uma falha nas provas de Near, mas era inútil.

O maior detetive do mundo estava morto, mas seu sucessor não.

Light, definitivamente, também tinha se dado conta disso.

O olhar confiante foi substituído por puro pavor. As mãos dele tremeram por um segundo, e, inacreditavelmente, Matsuda pensou em L.

L, que falava besteiras como verdades. L, que caíra da cadeira e fechara os olhos. L que adorava doces, L que estava morto.

L que ele odiara.

Tota Matsuda nunca teve tanta consciência de sua estupidez.

_**X**_

"_Eu sou Kira."_

A arma estava gelada em sua mão. Matsuda o encarava sem piscar.

Uma centena de milhares era também o número de pessoas que aquele cara havia matado. Ou _mais._

_**X**_

E de repente estava tudo como antes.

O mundo havia voltado a ser o que era e ele não sentia como se tivesse vencido. E _não vencera,_ realmente. Near concluíra tudo. Near vingara L. Near conseguira _justiça_.

_Justiça._

Aquela utopia se tornara sua única razão para ainda estar vivo. E, para isso, ele seguiria Near e quem mais viesse depois dele. Matsuda realmente nunca aprenderia. Estava preso aquilo.

Sua eterna idiotice.

Seus eternos 75 pontos de Q.I.

_**X**_

**N/A: **O Matsuda é foda e é um absurdo que haja tão pouca coisa com ele no fandom, digologo. Por isso, eu fiz essa fic, e é pra Hee porque ela gostou tanto e ela merece 8D De resto, agradecimentos à Anne, Abracadabra e Murder, que tiveram que me aturar no msn por causa dessa fic. (L) De qualquer modo, espero que gostem!

(Ah, sim, aquela frase no início é da música _Teenage FBI_ do Guided By Voices, que eu fiquei ouvindo enquanto escrevia 8D)


End file.
